Aniu's Favourite Songs
by Aniu16
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title. Characters from How to Train Your Dragon, Legend of the Guardians, Rise of the Guardians, Brave and my OC sing my Favourite Songs. HOPE YOU ENJOY! (Please rev and fav).
1. Chapter 1

We Are- Ice Age 4- Keke Palmer

Sung by Characters from: Rise of the Guardians, Legend of the Guardians; the Owls of Ga'hoole, How to Train Your Dragon.

**Singing Partners: Jack Frost(Rotg) and Soren (lotg), Hiccup (httyd) and Astrid (httyd),Kludd (lotg) and Nyra (lotg), Toothless (httyd) and Stormfly (httyd), Toothiana (rotg) and Bunnymund(rotg).**

**Everyone:**We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

**Jack and Soren:**So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of love  
I feel so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

**Hiccup and Astrid:**We ah-ah-ah-ah (We are)  
We ah-ah-ah-ah (We are)  
We ah-ah-ah-ah (We are) We are, we are family, family, family  
We are, we are family

**Kludd and Nyra:**So what?  
We don't look, we don't act  
We don't walk, we don't talk  
Like you do  
So what?  
If we hang just a hang and no shame  
We both do what we want to

**Toothless and Stormfly: **Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home

**Tooth and Bunny:**We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

**Jack and Soren:**So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of love  
I feel so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

**Hiccup and Astrid:**Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange  
But really they make us stronger  
And no one would replace not a thing  
Mother or father  
Cause we…

**Kludd and Nyra: **Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home

**Toothless and Stormfly: **We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

**Tooth and Bunny: **So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of love  
I feel so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

**Everyone:**(Family)  
(We are, we are)  
We are, we are family


	2. To the Sky HtTYD

To the Sky- Legend of the Guardians- Owl City

Sung by Characters from: How to Train Your Dragon.

**Singing Partners: Hiccup and Astrid, Snotlout and Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Heather, Fishlegs and Camicazi (HtTYD)**

**Everyone:**Da-da, da-da  
Da-da-da, da-da-da-da...  
Da-da, da-da  
Da-da-da, da-da-da-da...

**Hiccup and Astrid: **Shipwreck in a sea of faces;  
There's a dreamy world up there  
Dear friends in higher places,  
Carry me away from here

**Snotlout and Ruffnut: **Travel light, let the sun eclipse you  
'Cause your flight is about to leave  
And there's more to this brave adventure  
Than you'd ever believe...

**Tuffnut and Heather: **Bird's-eye view;  
Awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams  
And remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high...  
So bid the forest floor good-bye as you race the wind and  
Take to the sky...

**Fishlegs and Camicazi: **(You take to the sky)  
Da-da, da-da  
Da-da-da, da-da-da-da...  
On the heels of lore and wonder,  
There's a stormy world up there  
You can't whisper above the thunder,  
But you can fly anywhere

**Hiccup and Astrid: **Purple burst of paper birds  
This picture paints a thousand words  
So take a breathe of myth and mystery  
And don't look back

**Snotlout and Ruffnut: **Bird's-eye view;  
Awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams  
And remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high...  
So bid the forest floor good-bye as you race the wind and  
Take to the sky...  
(Take to the sky...)

**Tuffnut and Heather: **There's a realm above the trees  
(Where the lost are finally found)  
So touch your feathers to the breeze...  
(And leave the ground)

**Fishlegs and Camicazi: **Bird's-eye view;  
Awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams  
And remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high...  
So bid the forest floor good-bye as you race the wind and  
Take to the sky...

**Everyone:**You take to the sky...  
(You take to the sky...)  
Da-da, da-da  
Da-da-da, da-da-da-da...  
You take to the sky...


	3. Bridge of Light: (RotG)

Bridge of Light- Happy Feet Two- Pink

Sung by Characters from: Rise of the Guardians:

**Singing Partners: Jack and Toothiana, Bunnymund and North, Jamie and Sophie (RotG)**

**Everyone: **Just when you think  
Hope is lost,  
And giving up  
Is all you got,  
And blue turns black,  
Your confidence is cracked,  
There seems no turning back from here

**Jack and Toothiana: **Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation  
Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations  
That's when you can build a bridge of light,  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you can't give up the fight

**Bunnymund and North: **That's when love turns night time into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight,  
Only love can build us a bridge of light

**Jamie and Sophie: **When your feet are made of stone  
And you're convinced that you're all alone  
Look at the stars instead of the dark  
You'll find your heart shines like the sun

**Jack and Toothiana: **Let's not let our anger get us lost  
And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost  
That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you know it's worth the fight

**Bunnymund and North: **That's when love turns night time into day  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight  
'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light

**Jamie and Sophie: **Deep breath, take it on the chin  
But don't forget to let the love back in  
That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you can't give up the fight

**Everyone: **And that's when love turns night time into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight  
'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light  
Only love can build us a bridge of light...  
Of light...  
Of light...


End file.
